Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2019
23:01-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:01-28 HEWWO 23:03-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:03-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:03-51 Hi 23:04-36 So what did you want to say about the Ngp/Tw38 Universe 23:06-57 Oh, right 23:07-25 So, yknow the camp that we said Luna, Brooke, Sarah, and Tia spent their life in? 23:07-57 Yup 23:08-23 WHAT IF 23:09-35 They were split into different sections based on the factor of element they had (Dark, light, wind, water, nature, form, etc, etc) 23:09-43 HMMMMMMMMMMM 23:09-51 And Luna and Sarah were in the same section 23:09-57 O 23:10-03 AND 23:10-13 WE COULD MAKE NEW OCS OFF OF IT 23:10-31 Hmmmm 23:10-38 I could bring Sophia into this 23:11-11 Yee 23:11-28 She would probably be in the form section, correct 23:11-49 And I could bring Lucas into this-- 23:12-04 Nah 23:12-05 (Ahem) 23:12-08 Who is Lucas 23:12-10 XD 23:14-01 An oc who is... Eh, highly undeveloped, XD 23:14-10 Luke, for short 23:14-42 HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 23:15-43 Kay Xd 23:15-55 YAYYYY 23:16-12 I'm designing section outfits and symbols rn, XD 23:16-21 Wait wut 23:16-27 You're drawing the camp XD 23:16-32 No, Xd 23:16-36 Oh Xd 23:16-54 Like, each section would have a formal outfit 23:17-07 Ya know? 23:17-31 Oh okay XD 23:17-49 Her 23:17-52 Yee 23:18-17 I mean, most of the outfits are just recolored of one outfit, but-- 23:18-20 YEA 23:19-04 XD 23:19-37 Also-- 23:19-45 I need a symbol for form-- 23:19-59 Oh I think I know 23:20-09 A stick figure turning into a wolf 23:20-15 Idk XD 23:20-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:21-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:21-21 XD 23:23-34 Okay, so the symbol I have for from looks more like spinjitzu than a tornado, but-- 23:23-56 Still tho XD 23:24-05 XD 23:25-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:25-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:25-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:27-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:27-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:27-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:27-34 Sorry im watching youtube XD 23:28-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:28-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:29-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:29-49 It's okay, xd 23:29-54 What channel? Uwu 23:30-02 Yeet 23:30-39 Ekrcoaster 23:30-46 Im watching "Baby's Story" 23:31-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:31-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-07 Ooooooh 23:33-10 Cool 23:33-21 Never seen it, but cool 23:33-48 XD 23:34-13 Its a Minecraft animation series about Circus Baby 23:34-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:35-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-39 Oh, nice! 23:35-47 Oof 23:37-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:37-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:37-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:38-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:39-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:41-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:42-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:42-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:42-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:43-19 Brb 23:43-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:44-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:44-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:46-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:46-28 HOW LONG 23:46-54 I 23:46-56 OOF 23:48-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:49-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:50-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:50-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:52-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:52-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:52-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:53-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:53-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~